Patriot
The Patriot is an off-road vehicle in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Design In general, the Patriot is depicted as a large SUV with military roots; where it is a civilian vehicle, the Patriot is presented as an impractically large gas guzzler; the Patriot has also appeared repeatedly in military form. The Patriot resembles an AM General HMMWV (GTA VC, GTA SA, GTA VCS), a Hummer H1 (GTA III, GTA LCS) and a Hummer H2 (GTA IV). GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA III and Liberty City Stories, it is a popular civilian SUV often found in Portland Island and Staunton Island. However, in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories, the vehicle is reserved for military use, relative to the adoption of the HMMWV at the time and the civilian Hummer having yet to gain the popularity that it would in later years. Nevertheless, all renditions of these Patriots come with four different bed configurations. In most of its appearances, the Patriot differ little from each other other than minor cosmetic changes. However, the GTA San Andreas rendition features significant modifications on the body centering around depicting the Patriot as a more rugged off-road vehicle. The game's Patriot features a shorten truck bed, slanting A and C pillars, a vehicle snorkel (which unfortunately does not allow the truck to wade in water) and redone front and rear fascia. The military variants of the Patriot are exclusively painted military green in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, and beige in GTA San Andreas; the GTA Vice City Stories variant also features a five-pointed star on the hood lid, denoting its association with the United States' armed forces. During development, the Patriot in GTA III was previously known as the "Hum Vee", a thinly disguised imitation the Humvee nickname. Among other differences, the Hum Vee has particularly low ground clearance, and the front of the vehicle is more similar to the Humvee's. Image:Hum Vee (GTA3) (front).jpg|The "Hum Vee", an earlier rendition of the Patriot in GTA III prior to the game's release. Image:Patriot (GTA3) (front).jpg|GTA III rendition with a bed cover (Rear quarter view, with a roll bar). Image:Patriot (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City rendition with a heightened bed cover (Rear quarter view, with step bars below the doors). Image:Patriot (GTASA) (front).jpg|GTA San Andreas rendition (Rear quarter view). Image:Patriot in LCS.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories rendition. Image:Patriot (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City Stories rendition (Rear quarter view, with step bars below the doors). GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars In GTA IV, the Patriot, adopting the Mammoth brand, is based on the GMT800 2003-present Hummer H2 with minor alterations such as the taillights; the grille design is similar to that of a 1987-1990 Dodge Caravan. Most Patriots can be seen with an American flag vinyl decal on the side, while a variant seen with a black body color, roof lights, a bull bar and elongated side exhaust pipes are commonly found where M.O.B. and North Holland Hustlers gang members are based in (Firefly Projects, North Holland and Acter). The engine from the Patriot sounds much like the Ford Mustang GT from the Need for Speed games. Image:Patriot (GTA4) (front).jpg|The civilian Patriot in GTA IV (Rear quarter view, with patriotic vinyls). Image:Patriot (GTA4) (modified) (front).jpg|The modified variant of GTA IV's Patriot, with additional accessories alongside the optional patriotic paintwork. Image:PatriotCW.png|A Patriot in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Performance GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The GTA III era Patriot has medium top speed, due to its heavy weight. It is very durable, and has outstanding off-road capabilities, mainly because of high ground clearance, unusual width, and suspension. It can climb very steep gradients due to its low gear boost, and does not roll, due to the low center of gravity. Because it has a low gear boost, its engine sounds big, and it is average speed for a large, heavy SUV, it wouldn't be a bad idea to assume that the Patriot has a turbocharged V8. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The GTA IV rendition is similar but has some changes. It is ridiculously heavy for an SUV, and as a result cannot go particularly fast, limiting its usefulness in high speed chases. Its engine seems to struggle to pull the weight, but is not easily stalled by crashes. The Patriot can practically drive over most small objects including cars to fences. The Patriot is also top heavy, and has a propensity to roll over in extreme turns. However, it is extremely durable as a result, able to soak up bullets and crashes and keep going. Its suspension is incredibly soft, causing immense body roll and roll oversteer even on slight turns. The Patriot lacks in the ability to turn well, due to its small turning circle, and as a result has to be slowed down to go round any sort of bend. The off-road performance of GTA IV's Patriot is, as expected, excellent, with high ground clearance, good approach and departure angles, and the engine has enough power to pull the car up steep sandy hills without trouble. The Patriot is also very much capable of literally running over smaller vehicles, which makes it an excellent choice when being chased by small police cruisers. Like many heavy duty trucks, its engine lid is hinged to the front, and will not fly off if an impact dislodges it. Variant A modified and improved police version of GTA IV's Patriot, known as the NOOSE Patriot, is used by NOOSE. The NOOSE Patriot has superior speed and handling to the regular model. NOOSE Patriots can tip over most vehicles — even ambulances — when ramming them from the side. Playboy X owns an (otherwise ordinary) Patriot with a distinctive yellow paintjob. A yellow Patriot is also requested as one of Stevie's car thefts. Trivia * Earlier renditions of the Patriot are featured in Manhunt 2, during an opening scene of "Most Wanted", as transport for The Bloodhounds (see Patriot). * In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the Patriot are The Beat 102.7 and The Classics 104.1. * If Niko calls Dwayne for backup, members of the North Holland Hustlers will come in a unique red Patriot. Locations '''GTA III' * Supa Save!, Portland View, Portland Island (Starts Patriot Playground side mission) * Shoreside Park, Shoreside Vale (accessed from Wichita Gardens). Starts Gripped! side mission. * Claude is given a bulletproof Patriot after finishing Ray Machowski's missions. GTA Vice City * Inside Phil Cassidy's hideout, Little Haiti * Inside Fort Baxter * Inside the film studio, Prawn Island GTA San Andreas * Easter Bay Chemicals, Flint County only during Exports and Imports mission (first list) * Importable from the Easter Basin docks inn San Fierro after first list completion for $32,000 on Saturday * At the end of the dock next to the carrier at the Easter Basin Naval Station * On the airstrip of Area 69 in Bone County, near the gate * Spawns in the parking lot of the hospital in Las Venturas, but only in the mission Intensive Care GTA Liberty City Stories * In an alleyway just south of Ammu-Nation, Staunton Island. * Yellow Patriot in the mission False Idols. * Pink Patriot in the mission Contra-Banned. GTA Vice City Stories *Two parked inside the Fort Baxter Airbase, which can be accessed before completing Conduct Unbecoming, or risk by jumping over the side cabin to re-enter the base after that mission, or after completing the storyline while wearing the Army Fatigues. GTA IV *Star Junction, Algonquin (not a specific location but always seems to be one driving around) *During the mission Deconstruction for Beginners, if you don't park in the safehouse parking spot at Playboy X's Penthouse in Northwood before you start the mission, there will be a unique yellow Patriot in the spot when you come back outside after the cutscene. You can drive it to any safehouse to save it or pull it out of the spot and then back into it to save it there even though you don't have a safehouse there at this point in the game. *Sometimes found parked around the side of the street in Broker or Dukes. *Found in Castle Gardens for the last of Stevie's Car Thefts. This Patriot has a unique "Taxi-cab" yellow, the same color as Playboy X's Patriot, however with an American flag vinyl. }} de:Patriot es:Patriot Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Military Category:SUVs Category:Gang Cars